teair_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Fate, God of Destiny
" I disagree, I believe mortals are a necessity to life. If we didn't have them; Then who would entertain us through out eternity? After all, they believe just about everything you tell them. " -- Fate, God of Destiny Fate is the Goddess of Chaos's son, who was born a Dova because of his mortal father. However, Caster had to fool Zeapon to believe Fate was his child. So caster has altered his appearance when he was a child to resemble more of Zeapon's features, which allowed him to live within the Glade of Hero's. Helena is the one to discover that Fate is not a Fray or a Deity; an Caster is forced to abandon her son to the mortal realm. Disobeying Caster allowed Fate to live; which years later Helena tracks him down and seals him away in a runic steel dagger. Appearance Fate really doesn't have a true appearance. In fact, he can shift his face to what ever he desires. So his appearance is never the same. However, his most used appearance is that of a tall man, slender and shrouded with heavy navy or black cloth. His cloak normally covering his entire body with a tribal style design of a crescent moon on its back side. His hair color usually dark brown or black depending on the lighting; though its usually cut short to neck's length and sleeked back. Now that he is trapped within a dagger, Fate doesn't really have a outer appearance other than the two puppet bodies Mysteria had created for him. The first body being Breton, The Regent to Nova . Breton Fair'los Fate had asked Mysteria to create a way for him to move outside the dagger, in a host body that would be humanoid. Breton is the name Fate came up with to be called while parading around as the Kings Regent. Breton is tall and slender much like Fate's former body type. His hair a dark brown that's normally curly, though often sleeked back with oils to keep it out of his face. Breton also has olive color skin, emerald green eyes, and is normally seen in black and red tunics and robes. Yul Scorn Another puppet that Mysteria had created for Fate to walk around in. Yul is a servant within the castle. A short lanky boy that has sun baked tan skin, Emerald green eyes and shaggy un kept brown hair. The boy is never seen in anything other than his servant clothes. A dirty ivory tunic and pants with brown leather shoes. Fate uses Yul Tamrall to spy on other Royals and Nobles within the castle. Personality Likes Dislikes Relationships Caster, Goddess of Choas Fate and his mother Caster used to be very close when he was a child. His mother taught him a good bit of magic and gave him a opportunity to grow in a safe place in his starting years. He enjoyed following his mother through out the world of Nova. However, when Caster became pregnant and gave birth to Roland. Fate began to grow distant from his mother. He found her taste in mortal men rather disturbing and her manipulative outbursts to her husband rather daunting and silly. Though some of caster's bad habits did rub off onto him. Her habit of lying and manipulating those around her came in handy; Fate even picked up her sadistic nature when it came to giving out punishment. Yildren Scorn Fate's biological father and a mortal man that his mother had an affair with to get back at her husband Zeapon. There isn't much information on the man, or at least Caster didn't wish to share what she knew about him to Fate. The only thing he really knows about the mortal man is that he is dead and he was one of Caster's mortal followers. Though Fate believes if he has inherited anything from the man would be his charm. The only hint his mother has given him of his father; sense that is the only reference she has mad towards him when it comes to his father. Zeapon, God of Destruction Mysteria Galahad Noru Cain Noru Noku Noru Divine Abilities History Category:Dova